On The Merits Of Aquatics
by OrangePlum
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has always had an irrational fear of the water. So when a false scare at the hospital puts some perspective into his life, he plans to take up swimming lessons... from the cockiest and most obnoxious lifeguard in the city.


Author's Notes: Two-shots are fun. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland prided himself on the vast majority of things that he could accomplish.<p>

He didn't want to sound egotistical or anything, but he was a fairly talented and capable individual. He could crochet, drink till dawn and hold his liquor, keep up with modern math and science that many in the population deemed difficult, hold his own in a fight, fence, and play football like a pro. The list went on and on, varying from impressive, to odd quirks that were just interesting.

But despite how long and impressive his list of things he could do was…

… swimming was not on that list.

Yes, he was a grown man and didn't know how to swim. He came to terms with that long ago. Arthur actually accepted it and adapted his life away from water at all costs. Even taking a shower made a small, nervous knot tie itself in his stomach. Hey, a human could drown in merely six inches of water. He didn't want to take the chance.

So Arthur didn't go to water parks, and declined picnics near the lake, and never went to the ocean or the swimming pool.

Not until today, that was.

For Arthur had gotten a right scare at the measly age of twenty-six. His doctor had accidentally mixed up his chart and another patient's chart, giving Arthur the impression that he had cancer. It was like he had tunnel vision, the world seeming different and bleak.

For a moment he actually had an expiration date stamped on his head, and everything flashed into his mind that he would regret if he died that very moment.

Not being able to swim was one of them.

His doctor had apologized fervently after Arthur heard the news that he really didn't have cancer, the Briton screaming and cussing like no tomorrow. He simply got a new doctor after that.

But that was beside the point. The point was, Arthur saw the world differently now. Things looked different and felt different and tasted different. And as he stood on wobbling knees outside one of his city's many swimming centers, he swallowed that blockage in his throat and balled up his courage.

By Jove, he would learn to swim, damnit.

Arthur was hit with a gust of chlorine as he hesitantly walked into the large room. Whistles echoed off the walls and tall ceiling as many different people partook in various activities amongst the five large swimming pools. Arthur frowned, squeezing his hands together in reassurance, when hearing the splashes of water and seeing the liquid turn white at the rapid kicking of people.

Maybe he couldn't do this after all.

"Can I help you?"

Arthur jumped, heart nearly flying up and out of his throat, as he turned with wide eyes to see a cheerful looking blonde regarding him with curiosity. Arthur pursed his lips when the boy raised an eyebrow at him with a chuckle.

"U-um, I'm not– I'm not actually sure," he said honestly.

The blonde placed his hand on his hip, crinkling up his white shirt with the big red plus in the center, the word 'lifeguard' printed boldly above it. Arthur felt his confidence dwindling. _This boy was a lifeguard?_ he thought incredulously. He looked too young to hold people's lives in the palm of his hand.

"Did you just come in here to use the bathroom?" The boy sighed, stuffing his hand into the pocket of his mandatory red shorts. "Look, I don't care what those bratty little fourth graders told you. The bathrooms are only open to paying customers. If you really have to go, there's a Taco Bell down the street."

Arthur blinked stupidly and straightened under the annoyed way the American boy was regarding him.

"Oh. No, I didn't come in here to use the facilities. I was wondering if–" he stopped abruptly, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. The young lifeguard raised his eyebrow yet again and tilted his head in confusion.

"Wondering if what?"

Arthur pulled at the collar of his green sweater vest. Despite the nice temperature in this building, it still had been freezing outside with the bite of fall.

"You can go through the lost and found?"

Arthur shook his head.

"You can test and see if we have that stuff in the pool that turns the water purple if you pee in it?"

Arthur looked away and shook his head.

"You can try on that leopard print speedo we fished out of the filter yesterday?"

Arthur gaped at him and sputtered. "No, you bloody moron. I was wondering if you offered swimming lessons!" Arthur quickly caught himself, clamping a hand over his mouth, his face and ears morphing into a bright shade of red. He'd sounded so loud in this echoing room.

The lifeguard rolled his eyes with a snicker. "Oh, is that all?"

Arthur relaxed somewhat, seeing such a soothing and charming smile being cast in his direction. His nerves started to untangle as he relaxed a bit under the reassuring gaze of those blue eyes. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all.

"No we don't. Now beat it before I call security," the boy smiled, no kindness in his bubbly voice. Arthur literally cringed at how annoyed the boy sounded.

"Wh– but I– you–" Arthur started to protest as hands locked onto his shoulders and started guiding him towards the doors. The blonde nodded as if he was sympathetic about the situation but wasn't really listening.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a shame, but we only do that during, you know, the summertime here. Come back in a year and you can sign them up for lessons. It's $30 per child for a whole month of practice and–" the boy started explaining as Arthur slipped out of his hold with a frown. The teenager stumbled, his flip flops clacking loudly on the hard floor.

"But I can't wait a year. I need to do this now or I won't be able to force myself to come back in here again," Arthur said, feeling a tinge of panic set in. He was being honest; he really would chicken out of finding another swim program if he left now without results. It had taken him three weeks just to will himself to walk into this swim center today.

The young lifeguard blinked at him curiously, looking honestly surprised as he took in the irritated and fidgeting Briton in front of him. "Wait. When you wanted swimming lessons, it was for you?"

Arthur swallowed the ball of spit forming at the back of his mouth. He nodded. Well duh. Who else would he be wanting swim lessons for?

The teenager took this in and paid closer attention to Arthur's very old man-like appearance, his clothes being the main attraction of old. An entertained smile started to pull at the boy's lips until he slowly pointed towards Arthur. "You can't swim?" he asked in disbelief. Arthur cringed at the humor in the boy's voice. He felt his face heating up once more when laughter streamed unfiltered in thick clumps, the boy shaking his head, looking away with a hand to his forehead. He looked back up at Arthur who appeared appalled, and placed his hand out, as if to silence him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Give me a second. You can't swim? How old are you anyway? I thought you wanted to sign your kids up!"

Arthur scowled. "I don't have any children."

"You coulda fooled me!" the blonde barked, slapping his knee and wiping a tear from his eye. Oh man, that was funny. This tiny guy who dressed all spick-and-span and looked like a prepubescent girl about to get asked out to a dance wanted swim lessons? The blonde couldn't help it; it was hilarious.

"Stop laughing," Arthur ordered through clenched teeth. He still felt the familiar swirl of humiliation tugging at his insides, but he masked it as best he could with the little patience he held. How could someone be so blatantly rude like this? This had to be against the rules or something.

"I said stop laughing!" he barked angrily. The blonde continued to let out lone chuckles here and there but managed to get himself under control when seeing his boss crane his neck to peer out of the plastic window where the lifeguard's sat to take admission.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," the boy tittered, wiping at his face, as if he could stop smiling with such an action. Arthur, on the other hand, didn't believe there was any sincerity in the stupid teenager. He was almost tempted to see the owner of this establishment but decided against it. He didn't want someone else to look at him like this boy did when he reluctantly announced that he couldn't swim. Was it really such a big deal not knowing how to swim?

"If you're really intent on learning how to swim, you can check the other swim centers around. One of them probably can get you signed up or something," the American offered semi-helpfully. He didn't sound sure himself if they would.

Arthur shook his head, his shoulders slumping in frustration. "I can't possibly do that." With a despondent sigh, Arthur ran a hand through his hair and made his way for the exit. "Thank you for your time. You've been _most_ helpful," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

When his fingers curled around the cool metal of the door handle, the boy called out in slight curiosity. "How bad do you wanna swim anyway?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder back at the taller male, letting his eyes linger on his tanned face. "Desperately."

The boy hummed in response, tapping at his chin in thought. He looked back out towards the pools with pursed lips before shifting so his attention was back on Arthur. The Briton flinched under the amused smile being focused solely on him, the boy making his way towards him.

"Tell you what. I think I can make a deal with you."

Arthur stared. "Pardon?"

Nodding, the boy looked insufferably haughty. "I'll teach you how to swim, but it's gonna cost ya."

Arthur let go of the door handle and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the grinning blonde. "How much?"

He jolted when the teenager placed his hand on his shoulder, leaning in as if to tell a secret. "We're not allowed to give private swim lessons, and I'd be putting my tail in hot water for you letting you secretly use the pools afterhours without permission. But you look like a swell guy so I'll make you a deal. You show up on Thursday at five o'clock with $150 and I'll guarantee you'll be swimming by the time New Years comes around."

Arthur gawked at the wink he added in for kicks. "$150? That's a bit steep for swimming lessons, isn't it?" Arthur asked. Plus it was already the end of October. He was getting gypped, wasn't he?

The boy shrugged indifferently and leaned away. "Hey, take it or leave it. It's the only offer you're going to get until summer kicks in. But whatever. No skin off my nose really." The blonde leaned back to move away when Arthur sprung out and caught him. He didn't have enough time to register the delighted smirk as he grumbled with a scowl.

"Alright. Fine. But if I can't swim by New Years, you give me my money back."

"Dude, I'll personally quit if you're not swimming by New Years."

Arthur furrowed his brow hesitantly before sticking out his hand. He liked those odds. It was win/win either way. On the one hand, he could be a swimmer; on the other, this impossibly annoying chap would lose his job and Arthur would also get his $150 back.

It was clasped immediately in a larger palm with a firmer, more enthusiastic grip.

"Alfred F. Jones never goes back on his word! Be prepared. I'm gonna teach the crap outta you."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Arthur shut the door uncertainly behind him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable being in this huge building with just Alfred watching over him. From what he'd seen of this American, he didn't feel very secure with him being his lifeline. There were five pools in this structure. There was no way Arthur would put it past Alfred to forget he was in the deep end and drown.

Arthur gulped as he furrowed his brow, clenching the towel in his hands.

"I apologize. I needed to stop by the bank first to get your money," Arthur explained, approaching Alfred who sat in a lawn chair by the snack bar.

Blue eyes watched as Arthur set down his bag and towel, fishing out the bills from his wallet and showing them to Alfred with a frown. The blonde set his beverage down and took the money, counting it quickly before a large grin appeared on his face. He leaned back comfortably and fanned his face lightly with the cash.

"Beautiful day for a swim, don't you think?"

Arthur remained rooted to the ground, frowning anxiously at the carefree boy below him.

"Oh, come on, sourpuss. It's gonna be fun. Don't you worry." With that, Alfred sprung up from his chair, mandatory flip-flops clacking against the smooth ground. He tucked his money into the pocket of his red shorts and stretched his arms over his head. "You bring what I asked?"

Arthur sighed and gestured to the bag on the ground. "I don't see why you wanted sun block as well. It's the farthest from sunny, and aside from that, we're indoors."

"No backsass," Alfred said with a smile, walking forward to circle around Arthur. "You need to get into the mindset of swimming before you touch the water, bro. If not, then what's the point of doing this?"

"I'm forgetting with every passing second," sighed Arthur. Alfred snickered at that and walked away from Arthur with a pat to his shoulder, moving to the side of the pool.

"Alright, let's get this first lesson over with. We're going to start out with the basics today. Get those clothes off and get in the water." Alfred stopped and swerved on his feet, crossing his arms and leaned his side against the lifeguard seat. Arthur stared at him as Alfred watched, undaunted. "Well?"

"Well what?" Arthur shot back uncomfortably.

Alfred breathed out a heavy breath and shook his head. "Get undressed."

Arthur felt his face heat up in embarrassment, stomach winding under the unperturbed gaze of the teenager across from him. Just like that? Why did he have to watch him do it? It was awkward. Alfred raised his eyebrows with pursed lips when Arthur looked away with a huff, seemingly irritated.

"Well I don't have all day. Get a move on. It's not like you have nothin' I haven't seen before."

"I'm aware of that," Arthur said, words clipped as he shifted his feet. He glanced back up at Alfred who crinkled his eyebrows, poking his lip out in thought.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to be in your trunks and in the water."

Arthur sputtered. "H-how could you expect me to–" He stopped when hearing Alfred start counting, knowing that he had to just get this done with while he still could. Arthur scowled and grumbled under his breath as he hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt, peeling it up and over his head. He tossed it quickly onto his bag before sliding his legs out of his pants, nearly falling on his ass in his haste, revealing his green swim trunks. Arthur tossed his pants onto Alfred's chair before quickly smearing some sunscreen onto his skin, not really bothering to rub it all in, before he made his way to the swimming pool.

Arthur froze when he stood beside it, the water coming into view. The smell of chlorine hijacked his senses as his body became numb with fear. He couldn't focus on anything but the thrumming in his chest like a Congo drum, and the clear liquid resting tepidly below him.

He couldn't do this.

Alfred regarded Arthur carefully as he saw the man halt, staring in a horrified stupor at the swimming pool. He popped a bubble with the gum in his mouth before twisting so he wasn't leaning against the lifeguard stand anymore. "It's been ten seconds. In the water."

Arthur let out a shaky breath, knees quaking beneath him as he was overcome with nausea. He shook his head.

"Arthur, in the water," Alfred repeated.

The Briton choked on his air as sweat lined his forehead. "… I can't," he lamely admitted.

"And why can't you?"

"I… I just can't."

Alfred hummed and ran his fingers through his cornflower hair, lowering his eyelids behind his glasses. He'd seen this a million times before, mostly with little kids. Some fear of the water or something. In this case it was a bit out of place with someone who was older, but Alfred knew the precautions he had to take to get him in the water. Although, _because_ Arthur was older, he didn't have to be quite so gentle like he was when he dealt with children.

Time to try a new method.

"Think about this: this is the baby pool. This is where we have 'Mommy and Me' swim lessons with toddlers. The deepest this pool gets is three feet. Do you really think you can't walk into the water when you're at least a foot taller than that?"

"I'm not a _midget_," Arthur managed to snap, feeling the icy sting of fear traveling up his spine like ivy. He knew that he could stand in this water. He knew that he could handle something like this, but just the image of a swimming pool terrified him like no other.

Arthur flinched, head darting up with wide eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alfred was standing close to him with a reassuring smile, bangs fluttering to the side as he leaned forward slightly to make solid eye-contact. Arthur felt his breath still.

"Okay. If you don't wanna do it, I understand. We'll take baby steps, alright? There's no rush."

Arthur took a thick breath, eyes examining intently into Alfred's gentle blue. He relaxed unconsciously at the easygoing way Alfred was talking to him. When he wanted to, his voice could be very calming, pleasant even. Hesitantly nodding, Arthur swallowed that ball of dread in his throat, looking back at the water. Baby steps.

But then he was tumbling forward, becoming engulfed in the cool liquid that frightened him so. That terror was back with twice as much vigor as Arthur gasped heavily, nearly hyperventilating when he pulled his head above the surface, shaking like crazy. His feet touched the bottom of the pool easily, but it still didn't make him feel any better as he struggled to even accomplish that. His eyes darted wildly in disbelief to Alfred who was kneeling in front of him at the edge of the pool.

"Baby steps? This pool _is_ the baby step. You can't get any step lower than this without it becoming a crawl," Alfred explained as he watched Arthur shiver, his wet bangs sticking to his face as he stared at Alfred in shock. "I'm gonna have to quit my job if you're not swimming in two months. We don't have time to just let you stick your foot in the water."

Arthur gaped at him for the longest time before he found his voice. "You pushed me."

Alfred rested his chin in his palm. "I did."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, unable to push past the astonishment. "You _pushed _me."

"It got you in the water, didn't it?"

Arthur choked before he seethed, fists clenching painfully tight at his sides. "You bloody lunatic! You can't push people into water when they can't fucking swim! What the hell's the matter with you!" he shrieked, infuriated.

Alfred merely tilted his head with a pleased smile. "But you're not scared anymore, are you?"

Arthur was about to let a flurry of curses out of his mouth before he halted. The Briton blinked as he gained his bearings, looking down at where his bellybutton and below was connected with the water. In his shock and anger he hadn't noticed that his knees weren't shaking anymore. He was too preoccupied with getting to the surface and screaming at Alfred that his stomach stopped squirming.

Arthur felt an overwhelming amount of emotion well in his chest, nearly making him speechless. He was in a pool and he wasn't _impossibly terrified_.

Alfred chuckled to himself at Arthur's expression of surprise. "Thought so." With a groan from his knees cracking, Alfred stood back up, stretching his arm to the side. He leaned up and grabbed something from the lifeguard stand and tossed it into the water. Arthur stared at the floating red apparatus for a long while before Alfred tapped his foot impatiently.

"Grab it, dude," he ordered.

Arthur dumbly latched onto it, looking up at Alfred for guidance. What was he supposed to do with a long, floating line?

"Let's start with kicking, 'kay, sport?"

* * *

><p>After his first week of swimming lessons every Tuesday and Thursday, Arthur came to begrudgingly realize that Alfred knew what he was doing. He may have been crass about it, and talked too much for his own good, and was cocky and loud and stupid and–<p>

Well, the point was, if Alfred knew anything, the list of his knowledge being extremely short, it was how to swim.

He had a commanding yet easy to understand way of teaching it, his form perfect as he demonstrated what he wanted from his student. Arthur felt like where Alfred looked like a model Olympic swimmer, he looked like a floundering fish out of water. Arthur knew he had no sea legs… not like Alfred did.

By the second week, Arthur had managed to get the arm motions down. Alfred built up his feet as well by having him grasp the floating device and kick at different speeds in the baby pool. Despite the cloudy haze of fear that still masked Arthur's vision at even the mere _thought_ of a pool, he couldn't help but notice the growing excitement in the back of his mind as his form grew more confident every lesson.

Perhaps he _could_ be a swimmer.

Alfred folded his hands behind his back as he watched Arthur enter the swim center. He rocked on his heels, chewing at a candy bar from the snack shack, while he waited for Arthur to make his way over and set his bag and towel down. The Briton glanced up at the blonde across from him before falling back into routine and removing his clothing. When he finished, he joined Alfred, albeit, a bit cautiously, by the larger pool.

His toes flexed against the sides of the ground, green eyes regarding the darker water with a sense of unease. He coughed slightly before looking back up at Alfred who appeared distracted as he finished his candy and looked across the room at the diving boards.

"What is the agenda for today?" Arthur asked, wondering silently where that red floating device was. For the past four lessons Alfred had been making him use it. It was a bit odd to not see it out already.

Alfred shrugged and crinkled the wrapper in his hands, chewing noisily before swallowing.

Arthur raised an incredulous eyebrow with a frown. "You don't _know_?"

Alfred held his hand up, the gesture telling the sandy-blonde to wait patiently as Alfred finished his snack, before Alfred licked the remaining chocolate from his lips. "We're gonna work on building your kicking up."

The muscles that were tensing before relaxed somewhat when hearing the instructions. Kicking. Right. Familiar territory. Arthur glanced around before turning his body to move towards the first swimming pool. "The usual exercises then?"

Before Arthur could get very far, a strong grip latched onto the bend of his arm, stopping him. Arthur paused and glanced down to where a tanned hand was holding onto the crease by his elbow. He peered up to see Alfred smiling at him; a smile that made him very uncomfortable and edgy. It was as if he had a secret he wasn't going to share.

"Whoa there, tiger. Don't get ahead of yourself. I can't teach you if you do the same shit every time." Alfred carefully wound his arm around Arthur's shoulders, so not to spook him. Arthur frowned suspiciously at Alfred as the teenager started guiding him back to his previous spot by the second pool. They looked down at the water lightly sloshing against the sides of the tiles, their reflections staring back up at them.

"Then what are you proposing?" asked Arthur, turning his head to look at the younger male smiling at him. He could smell the mixture of sugar, chlorine, and sun block on Alfred; a smell that seemed to suit the boy very well. It was like taking a trip to the beach. Arthur relaxed somewhat at the mental imagery, unconsciously being soothed by Alfred's warm presence.

"I figured that since you were showing such _greeaaat_ progress – and truly, dude, you're great – that we could practice getting you some experience treading water. Whaduya say?" Alfred finished with a wink and an encouraging squeeze of Arthur's shoulder, briefly attempting a side-hug.

Arthur simply stared at him for a moment, this information not quite sinking in. Alfred chuckled with his welcoming smile, tilting his head to the side at Arthur's blank expression. Arthur slowly glanced down at the pool beside him, furrowing his brow at the deep, blue water.

Oh.

He was implying that Arthur was to swim in this pool.

No sooner had Arthur been in a reassuring hug did he claw and push and struggle to get away, panic rising like a stream of water out of a geyser. Arthur stumbled, falling on his butt a few feet away from the edge of the pool, eyes wide and throat tightening. Above him Alfred groaned a little, frowning and wiping at his pink cheek where Arthur had pushed him.

"Okay, I was hoping for a better response than that, but…"

"Y-you were going to throw me in!" Arthur gasped, hand grasping at his throat and glaring as best he could at the apathetic looking blonde above him. Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling them, before he placed his hand on his hip.

"I was not."

"Were too!" Arthur yelled, the sound bouncing off the walls mercilessly. "I can't believe you," he breathed, looking away in anger for a brief moment as he tried to get his frantic breathing under control. "What sort of swim coach are you!"

"A great one!" Alfred protested, annoyed that his reputation was being looked down upon. He was a _fantastic_ teacher and everyone loved him thank you very much! Apparently everyone save for Arthur. "And I said I wasn't gonna chuck you into the water. That only works the first time. If you fell in here and didn't know how to swim, I'd just have to be the hero and leap in after you and get all wet and stuff. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like swimming today."

"Well neither do I," Arthur grumbled.

Alfred pursed his lips with a scoff. He stormed over to Arthur and leaned down to snatch at his arm, giving one swift tug and hauling the smaller man to his feet. Arthur immediately began to struggle in a blind panic when Alfred started angrily dragging him over to the edge of the pool once more.

"Let go! Have you gone completely mad!" Arthur shrieked, clawing at the firm fingers holding onto him. He had severely underestimated the strength this boy possessed.

Alfred stopped when they were looking over the water again, raising an eyebrow curiously when Arthur suddenly changed from struggling to get away, to clinging tightly onto Alfred's arm for dear life. The American shook his head and pointed down at the water. "Look!"

Arthur kept his eyes closed as his body tingled with unfiltered fear at being so close to the water. Surely Alfred would throw him in. He wouldn't put it past the blonde to do something reckless like that. Alfred growled when Arthur refused to comply, and shook him. "I said look already!"

Arthur begrudgingly opened his eyes to frown up at the scowling lifeguard, before following Alfred's finger and glancing at where he was pointing. He blinked down at the quivering figure beneath him, his own face staring back up at him from the water's edge. Arthur's grip did not relinquish; however, it did slacken somewhat when he stared befuddled at their reflections. He turned confused eyes up to the confident ones no more than a foot away from his own.

Alfred stuck his chin up in the air with a huff. "Don't give me that 'I'm a scaredycat when it comes to water' crap. I don't know if you've noticed this, but every time you stand here, you don't even think twice before getting in the water."

Arthur hesitantly frowned, glancing back down at the reluctant figure watching him. "That's just my reflection," he started to interject, yet Alfred shook his head stubbornly.

"Say what you want, but your reflection is still you. And God damn it, you're already taken to the water, Artie!"

"… Don't call me Ar–"

"Look how easy that was!" Alfred cut him off, leaning forward abruptly, causing Arthur to grip onto him frantically all over again. "Just a couple of steps and you're able to get in the water. Stop being such a baby and give yourself a little more credit. Or did you just come here to waste my time?"

Arthur felt something swirl uncomfortably in his chest at the look Alfred was giving him, the feeling of disappointment licking at his insides. For some strange reason, he didn't want Alfred to look at him like that. "No, that's not it at all."

"Then prove it. Get in the fuckin' water."

Arthur didn't seem convinced, still fearful of letting go of Alfred and being left to his own devices in the water – water that was far too deep for him by the way. But Alfred gave an encouraging smile and patted at the death grip of Arthur's hands, giving a little "trust me" under his breath in support.

With a pace that could rival a turtle, Arthur let go of the teenager beside him, shaking knees rocking as he stood on his own two feet. He had utterly no faith in himself as he cautiously was guided to the ladder on the side of the pool, heartbeat pounding in his temples and radiating down his spine like an earthquake.

"We're just treading water, pal. Don't worry about a thing," Alfred said with another smile, crouching by Arthur as he painstakingly made his way down the steps of the ladder, the cool water engulfing him to his collarbone. Arthur couldn't look at Alfred or even care about his existence when his toes stretched to feel the bottom of the pool but were only left hanging.

Deep.

"Just do like we did last week. I need you to kick for me like you did last time, alright, Arthur?" Alfred said calmly, noting not to alarm the stiff looking man in the pool. He stood up and toyed with the whistle around his neck when Arthur gave a rigid nod. "It's not rocket science. Just be sure to keep your kicking in equal intervals, balancing your weight with each kick. You can do those outward sweeping hand motions like the butterfly if that makes it easier for you. Plus, if you feel like you're getting tired, lay on your back. You'll float like wood."

Arthur kept his breathing steady (well, as steady as possible) as he gripped the side of the pool. He could vaguely hear Alfred say something before two blue pools full of cheerfulness and reassurance met his gaze. Alfred patted his head with a smile that crinkled his nose.

"I'll save you, Arthur."

Despite how childish a statement like that coming from Alfred of all people was, it made Arthur pause, deep down feeling something warm and nice. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he had heard those words before from somewhere. Arthur gulped and nodded, glancing away, feeling antsy.

"When I blow the whistle I want you to let go of the wall."

Arthur held his breath, hazily realizing he was nodding. His muscles were tight and his throat was burning and his nerves were on end. The blanket of irrational fear cloaked the shivering Briton on the side of the pool, distantly staring at a spot on the concrete. Arthur tried to reassure himself that he could do this. That if something were to go wrong Alfred would save him. That all he had to do was kick his feet to stay afloat. Yet even as he thought these things, it was no different than reading a book but not comprehending the words.

He wasn't ready for a solo swim. His confidence was drained by this long-term fear that had been rooted in him since he was small. Why couldn't he just overcome this like everyone else?

A buzzing engulfed Arthur's ears as he registered a whistle going off, high and shrill. Immediately his rigid fingers let go of the ladder on impulse, feet rubbing against the grainy concrete of the side of the pool as he pushed away from the wall with as much force as his body could muster.

For one mere second where he was gliding backwards, the water smoothly parting and making a way for him, Arthur felt good. He liked the feeling of water moving around him and how it felt on his skin. But then the second died and the momentum stopped, leaving it up to him and him alone to keep afloat. That's when Arthur realized the numbing stillness in his legs.

Fear had incapacitated him into immobility.

And then he was panicking. Arms out and eyes wide as water filtered into his mouth, a fog of terror clouding his eyes as he distantly saw the whistle fall from Alfred's lips as the teenager stared at him in a shocked stupor. He knew this was impossible. He knew swimming just wasn't his thing.

The water was too invasive and heavy as it filled his lungs, pulling down his flailing arms and pushing him towards a dark, frightening place.

The last thought he comprehended before his face sunk below the surface of the pool was, "Bollocks. Pure, utter bollocks."

* * *

><p>"<em>… ease… Don't fall asl…<em>"

Arthur crinkled his nose, clenching his eyes shut as he faintly heard the sobbing of somebody. He strained for some familiarity from the voice, but couldn't put a face to the sound. Arthur paused, flinching at the weighted feeling in his chest at the cries. He knew this voice. But where?

"_I'm sorry… you can't… mister, please…_"

Where had he heard this before? It was starting to bother Arthur. He stared intently at the blackness behind his eyelids, head spinning as flashes of colors sporadically came to his vision. Someone was grasping onto him. They were holding so tightly, so desperately that their nails were digging into his skin. What did he do to make this person sound so scared?

Arthur heard another muffled voice mumbling into his ears, masking over the crying sound. The darkness started to turn bright, the only thing Arthur could make out being two large, blue tear streaked eyes looking down at him.

Alfred groaned in frustration, glaring down at the limp, soaking wet body on the tiles in front of him. How someone could drown in a seven foot swimming pool was beyond him.

"I said kick, you moron. It's not complicated," Alfred grumbled, closing his eye when a strand of his wet bangs poked it. Arthur sunk like a rock (a rock with a girly whine and flapping arms) in less than ten seconds, causing Alfred to stare in disbelief for a moment before having to dive in after the smaller male.

"Wake up already," Alfred ordered, dipping his head to breathe again into Arthur's mouth when he jumped as two arms abruptly coiled around his neck in a death grip. The American furrowed his brow and choked back a noise of surprise when Arthur abruptly coughed a mouthful of water against his lips, spine bending nearly painfully as he held onto the blonde teenager immediately freaking out.

Alfred felt his hair bristle and face heat up when he gauged that Arthur was kissing him – or trying to at least. He sputtered at the warm, moist feeling of a tongue tracing his bottom lip, running slowly along his own, leaving a trail of warmth that sent something buzzing inside Alfred's head. Alfred got free with a gasp, eyes large as he gazed down at the pale man whose eyes were still shut, head turned to the side muttering something about stopping someone's crying as his wet hair stuck to the sides of his face and warm cheeks and–

Alfred slammed his hand down onto Arthur's face.

That got a quick reaction from the nearly drowned Englishman as Arthur's eyes popped open, shooting up into a sitting position and he cradled his face in his hands with a yelp. He blinked before focusing on the fuming and red faced American watching him before he glared himself.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Alfred had to find his voice before wiping at his lips, the ghostly feel of that soft tongue still lingering in his mouth. "I save your life so you try to jump me? What sort of fucked up logic is that! Keep your tongue in your mouth. Where do you think we are, France?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked with a frown, coughing a couple of times at the stinging sensation in his chest. He tasted horribly of chlorine.

"I saved your puny ass from dying. I said let go of the wall, not fling yourself into the middle of the pool," Alfred said, sitting back on his heels in a kneeling position. He rubbed some of his wet hair out of his face as he watched recognition filter into Arthur's green eyes. Arthur clasped his hand lightly over his mouth before casting a glance at the tepid pool behind him, a trail of water leading from where Alfred must've dragged him out.

He looked back at Alfred with a sense of mortification. "Oh… I didn't– I mean, I didn't realize–"

"That you can't swim?"

Arthur clamped his mouth shut awkwardly. He remained silent as Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back unnaturally against his head, before he stood up.

"Look, don't sweat it, okay? We'll try this again later. Maybe I moved you to a bigger pool to fast or something. I don't know," Alfred admitted awkwardly, shifting on his feet so he didn't have to look at Arthur watching him. With an uncomfortable sigh, Alfred moved away. "Go dry off or somethin'. We're done for the day."

Arthur silently obliged, feeling like he did something awkward and just plain stupid. He made Alfred go out of his way to rescue him, and even worse, perform CPR. Arthur felt heat crawl up his neck as he shook his head, rubbing his towel furiously over his hair. With a frown he quietly peeked out behind the material of his towel to glance at Alfred who was fixing something with the chlorine filters.

Arthur gulped, pursing his lips as he watched the soaked blonde rub water from his eyes, tanned arms long and exposed as his lifeguard shirt clung to him from the water's effects. He didn't know what, but something had clicked when he entered that brief world of darkness in the water.

Arthur jumped when Alfred looked up suddenly at him, blue eyes making eye-contact with Arthur briefly before he resumed vigorously rubbing at his head with the towel. Alfred raised an eyebrow curiously before going back to his work.

There was a particular reason as to why Arthur hated the water. He knew it to be true. And irrationally, in the back of his mind he knew Alfred had something to do with this triggered thought.


End file.
